Of Nights and Demons
by Ever-changing Creation
Summary: Four friends go out Halloween to get candy and fool around. They meet a rather charming, handsome blonde who's friendly and drool-worthy. However, Amelia has a bad feeling about him...And good reason, too. Contains Nyo!countries, Demon!Canada, and rape. Be warned.


AN: First fic on this account...

This was originally a short one-shot about the nyo girls meeting Matthieu, and Amelia having a creepy feeling, but it didn't come to anything. It was originally made on the Eve of Halloween. It's only until now that I have gone back to edit and add in the parts that I did.

Has nyo!America, nyo! England, nyo!France, nyo!Prussia, and demon!Canada. Warning: contains rape in the last third of the fic.

* * *

Halloween.

The time to get free candy. The time to dress up in costumes and act silly. The time to do something brave.

The time where troublemakers were out and about. The time where people tested themselves. The time where friends had a great time hanging out, no matter the age group.

And the time where demons stalked, in the guise of the night.

-#-

Year after year, Amelia and her three good friends would go out trick-or-treating. Free candy, a chance to dress as whatever you wanted, and comradeship could do wonders to bring close friends even closer, even with such different backgrounds.

Giless Beilshmidt was a German albino who was loud and flirty and kinda obnoxious. She was one of those people who knew Amelia, and her friend Francine knew, but Amelia never knew that she and her friend knew her until the albino in question showed up and slung her arms over both of them one day. She was tight with all of them, even a certain grumpy Brit, but more so with her Frenchie, who she'd known for the longest.

She was the only one in her family that was so loud and brash, and she looked nothing like her father and sister. People often wondered if she was adopted, as she had little in common with her family, but she assured them she was. She was proud of her heritage, and of being a Beilshmidt. Although, she was the only one of her friends who had nothing in common with her guardians, as they were similar with their parents in mannerisms or looks or both.

Francine Bonnefoy was a blonde French girl who was both refined and perverted, and extremely fashionable. She'd known the other three for as long as she could remember, and her faux-passes at them were so plentiful that they were usually ignored. Usually.

Alice Kirkland was a blonde British girl who had a temper and used logic and cold-hard facts, usually coming off as a stuck-up prude to most. The girl was odd, with a creepy fascination with myths and dark things and magic, but was more bookish and studious than anything, so only her close friends knew of her fanaticism with magics.

Amelia E Jones was a typical, blonde, busty American girl who was loud and brash and who loved having fun. Most people compared her to Giless, as they were both outspoken and had a similar personality. However, Amelia was all for justice and heroes and helping people and loyalty, while Giless wouldn't really give much of a shit of any of those things, unless the helping people and loyalty applied to her close friends.

Giless was dressed as a sexy Victorian Navy officer, or whatever she called it. She always wore made-up costumes that had a vague semblance to stuff in the Middle Ages, but with a **lot** of artistic license. Francine had chosen to be some type of French noble; like Giless, she took a **lot** of artistic license with her costume.

Meanwhile, Alice was, oddly enough, a cheerleader. To be specific, she was Juliet from Lollipop Chainsaw, with rather detailed replica of her chainsaw, even if it looked more like half the size of the real thing. It was odd for her not decked out in full sexy Pirate attire, with a sword and feathery hat and coat and everything, since the girl was always a pirate every other year. She had a strange fascination and fondness for the scallywags of the seven seas, and her attire was always different and oddly stylized.

However, Amelia had convinced her to be Juliet since she already had the blonde pigtails, and a 'sexy bod'. Not to mention that the American had a cheerleader template ready for her friend to use, anyway.

And Amelia? She was in a sexy Sailor costume, that could **actually** button in the front, unlike most others that had fake buttons. It was two pieces, rather than the typical one, the skirt being more like a typical mini-skirt that allowed free movement.

Amelia was known for her costumes that showed a lot, and let her do whatever she wanted in them. She was hyper and didn't like restricted movement, and she was proud of her true-blue American body, so she wore more daring costumes than her friends; although, for all intents and purposes, they wore things that could be considered borderline.

Halloween was many things. To Amelia E. Jones, the meaning of Halloween was the same as many others': candy, costumes, spooky-ness, hanging with friends. It was like that for almost the entirety of her teen life, and it seemed like staying that way.

It would take only a chance encounter with something not of this world to end that.

* * *

She hadn't even noticed him—although that wasn't much of a surprise, all things considering—when he was walking about in the same general area. He was quiet. Inconspicuous.

Pretty much invisible.

She hadn't even been the first to notice him; it was actually one of her friends that had done that first.

- #-

They'd been walking along Baker Street, toting bags with their prizes. Candy of all kinds rattled in the bags, although the most wanted was chocolate, which all the girls had, thankfully enough. They were chatting about mundane things, or of people's costumes.

"Hottie alert!" Giless exclaimed suddenly, eyes gleaming, as she gave them a toothy smirk.

"Where?" Amelia and Francine asked eagerly.

"2 o' clock, front of old man Fletcherman's house," Giless said giddily.

It was odd that they hadn't noticed him before, since he was in front of them for at least four minutes already. But now that they did, they couldn't take their eyes away from him.

"There's nothing spectacularly attractive about him," Alice, a fellow blonde like Amelia, commented contemptuously.

Giless snorted, "Yeah, 'cause you're so uptight to see his **gorgeousness**!"

"I can only see his bum, you idiotic, boisterous girl," Alice huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"And what a nice bum it is, too," Francine inserted, licking her lips, as she stared at his ass.

"Oh, so **backsides** are more attractive than the actual person. How wondrous," Alice said, deadpanning. Always the most rational and snide of the group, she rarely got into watching out for guys like the others.

"People's backs don't always match their fronts," Amelia said lightly. "Like, you, Alice. You got a nice, punk-rocker chick's ass, but you look like a librarian from the front," she said impishly, smirking.

The girl in question colored a nice shade of red, and snapped, flustered, "Y-You shut that inappropriate mouth of yours!"

"Oh, _mon cher_, did you honestly not know?" Francine piped up. "I would have thought you'd figure it out, with how much attention I show to it," she said in a sly smirk. She gave a small tap on her bum, and the girl squeaked.

"Yeah, I bet **lots** of people appreciate your costume, Brows. Shows off your **ass**ets nicely," Giless added, snickering.

"Shut it, the lot of you!" Alice reprimanded hotly, her face flushed. "Or would you rather misplace that male you were fawning over just a minute ago?"

"Hell no!" Giless added quickly, scouring the area. "Found him! Going to the Johnson's house!"

"It looks like he's stopping quite a bit to look at decorations. Perhaps we can catch up to him and not miss him," Francine noted, watching the male closely.

It was odd; as if he'd never seen such typical decorations before. Or maybe he just felt like being scenic? Whatever the case, he was going from house to house awfully slowly.

"Yeah! I want a closer look…" Amelia said, still curious to see the full profile of him.

The girls walked along, and Giless suddenly stated, "He looks like a Mattie!"

"Like a **what**?" Alice asked, confused and surprised by the sudden remark.

Amelia wrinkled her nose. "Maddie? Like my cousin?"

"No, no, **Ma-ttie**. Like a **guy** version of her nickname," Giless elaborated.

"Whatever. You're weird," Amelia said bluntly.

- # -

They still managed to catch up to the male. He was intensively surveying a large, fake —although rather realistic-looking—coffin that was propped up in the yard of the Johnson's, in morbid curiosity.

"Now, go," Alice hissed as she pushed Giless forwards. However, the girl seemed to be unresponsive, positively star-struck with the boy and just staring at him.

"Amelia?" Alice whispered, looking at the blonde in question.

"**Me**?" Amelia asked, her mouth suddenly dry. The walk over had taken a bit of the novelty out of meeting him, and she was downright nervous, now. And she didn't even know why.

"**Yes**, you," Alice hissed, pushing the curvy blonde forwards.

"Erm—Hi, there! Cool costume! The name's Amelia," she said, making herself sound boisterous, even though she felt queasy.

She could barely repress her shudder as he turned to face her. His discomforting violet eyes flashed dangerously; however, it came and went so quickly that it caused her head to spin more than it already was.

He had blonde, wavy, sleek hair that went down past his ears, a stray hair popping from out of his perfect head. He was sharply, impeccably dressed, as if he just stepped out from a painting or a top-line men's fashion shoot.

Nothing seemed odd with him other than his eyes and gleaming, toothpaste commercial- like teeth.

Giless and Francine were pretty much drooling over him. She herself couldn't help feel just a bit enamored as well, and Alice was thinking along the same line.

He flashed them a quick, charming smile, his eyes warm and hypnotizing. "Ah, yes, it's nice to meet you. My name is Matthieu," he said softly, his voice as smooth as honey.

"I'm Alice, and these are Giless and Francine," the Brit said after a bit, motioning to the other girls in turn, trying to keep her voice in check and not let it waver into a fond tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said smoothly, going to first Giless, then Francine, then Alice, each kissing the back of their hands. Giless and Francine swooned, while Alice simply gave an embarrassed blush.

He finally came back to Amelia, and giving an odd, hard-to-place grin, he took her hand to do the same.

Even under his white gloves, she could feel his ice-cold skin. A shiver went down her spine, causing goose bumps to pop out over her flesh, and she felt…a bit scared. There was this odd feeling that was coming off of him in waves, but it was **obviously** something to be wary about.

He kissed the back of her hand, his lips pressed and lingering the longest over the thin skin.

He then seemed to take a deep, long whiff of her while he straightened up again.

"So, do you ladies like Halloween?" he asked casually, something akin to a smirk on his face as he addressed the group.

* * *

For some reason unbeknownst to her, Matthieu was walking with them, now. Amelia didn't like it, but seeing that it would have seemed suspicious to object—not to mention **suicidal** since two of her friends were **extremely** taken with him—she didn't say anything.

She just had to deal with it, for now.

She was quite nervous with talking to him, and feigned casualness. Actually, she feigned a **lot** of feelings since she was trying to bury her nervousness and paranoia from being too noticeable.

Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Alice seemed to be a bit cautious and on-edge with him as well. So she **wasn't** going insane, which was good; and if she was, at least it happened with her best friend.

All she wanted to do, though, was hide behind Alice. But, that was terribly silly and selfish of her! On one hand, she wanted someone between her and him since he was making her so damn **nervous**. But on another, he didn't want him to be closer to any of them in case he actually **does** something.

Her self-preservation skills—which Alice had always testily said were utterly **atrocious**—were at an all-time high. But she was a hero, dammit, and that meant they had to protect people and face danger!

But…Why'd she feel so **paranoid**? And feel such a need to keep Matthieu away? For all she knew, she was just over-reacting…

Her gut wouldn't release it's clenching, and her heartbeat wouldn't slow, though. There was something dangerous about him; something dark and hidden under the surface.

Something she wasn't sure she wanted to face.

- #-

As the night wore on, the conflicting feelings about the charming —French? Canadian?—blonde were much higher.

On one hand, he seemed like a genuinely—if suspiciously, **extremely** attractive—nice guy. He talked and joked genially, and always listened intently when the others were speaking.

On another, she felt wearier and he felt…darker. More unnerving. It's as if his hidden nature were linked with the hours or something.

Maybe, if she weren't so paranoid, she could actually **enjoy** his company. Like the others. Then again, she didn't want to act like a brainless twat—oh, there she goes, using Alice's words again….

Anyways, it was getting late, and she could all but restrain herself from jumping at every little unexpected move Matthieu made. Sharply dressed and extremely handsome he may be—and even very friendly— but she **wasn't** going to take chances. Not while her friends are involved, and while two are lovestruck and completely off in their own little worlds, the third possibly heading down that road as well.

"It's late. We should go home," she said casually as she could, as she looked up at the sky at the looming full moon.

Of course, she got protests and whining from Giless and Francine from the suggestion, but Alice thankfully still had enough sense to chastise them for it. They relented that it **was** late, and that they **should** be going home.

Panic swelled in her body. What'll happen if they went their separate ways, and they all got attacked? Halloween it may be, but who **knows** what kind of creeps and dangerous people run around on such a dark day, where it's _universally known_ that people stay out late?

"C'mon, let's go and walk all of you back. We can do some last candy snatching," Amelia said with faux-confidence. The promise of more candy and chocolate penetrated the enchanted duo's skulls long enough for them to agree, Alice casually agreeing as well.

- #-

They walked around, dropping Giless, then Francine off. It was quite lucky that they both lived so close to each other, so it was likely that nothing would happen when they stuck together to get to their houses.

Maybe, they'd even just stay over to another's house. It wasn't unlikely for them to do that sometimes, and they did it often enough,,,

Then, the three went around, en route to the general area of where Alice and Amelia lived.

- #-

They were both uptight— as Gil and Fran, who had carried most of the conversation and attention, were now gone.

But hell if **they** were going to allow those two air-headed chicks to be last with Matthieu. With how keen they were with him, it wouldn't be surprising if he lead them away, to his place….It'd be easy pickings.

Amelia was just glad that Alice was coming a bit more to her senses. And, although it was good to have an ally, that still meant that the thick-browed girl still had enough sense to dispute over who would be dropped off first, leaving the other girl with Matthieu.

- #-

"We'll drop you off first; it'll save us from having to cut through any unlit places," Amelia reasoned as they walked.

"Oh no—**Your** place is much closer as your blocks are smaller!" Alice retorted fiercely, trying to quell the anxiety in her stomach.

The Brit was getting a feeling that Amelia had known right away that there was something off with Matthieu. Which explained why the usually boisterous girl was so jumpy and **off** in the past few minutes.

Even though it pained Alice to think it, she really _didn't_ think anything off when she met the charming young man. It wasn't until her senses started to get clearer and less befuddled from being in his presence that she knew that something was very, _very_ wrong with him.

"Oh, like _that_ matters! We've had this argument before, Alice, don't you remember? Now, we're dropping **you** off first!" Amelia argued fiercely.

Alice knew that she was beaten and her busty friend was right, even if it pained her. The Brit wasn't known for losing an argument, which made her a great asset on the Student Council and Debate Team.

"Fine," she said, heaving a sigh.

"Alice…I'll be fine. You **may** have three brothers, but I've got a tough-as-nails dad that's been in all 3 main national services. I can handle myself," Amelia said, a tone of finality prevalent in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I know….," Alice lied. In truth, she was utterly **terrified**. The power and the draw Matthieu had…Was downright chilling.

It was…as if he was a demon of some sort. He was **too** charming, **too** tactful, and too…nice. The kindness was calculative as well, it wasn't of his own accord. He wanted something.

He wanted one of _them_.

Now, she, of course, had read books…Actually, more obscure books on such subjects that anyone could _imagine_. She **knew** of such dangers…but she wasn't strong enough to face them head-on.

She felt like a bloody coward in admitting it, but she wasn't strong or fast enough to get away from him. She wasn't brave enough to be able to pull a miracle off, either.

Amelia had a better chance of succeeding with her brashness, stubbornness, and dumb luck and Alice **ever** could. The Brit knew this well, much better than anyone else as she was Amelia's best friend.

So, she just had to **trust** her. Trust her to come out all right from this— this confrontation with a **demon**— and to not die.

She would never forgive herself, or Amelia either, if the brash, blue-eyed girl failed.

Because how many times does a fledgling spellcaster leave the job to a regular, **human** friend of theirs?

- #-

Nervously and reluctantly, Alice said goodbye and departed, leaving just Amelia and her unwanted companion, Matthieu.

"So, to your home, shall we?" Matthieu asked her, grinning, but she saw the predatory look in his eyes. The demon wanted to come out and play.

"Yeah, let's go," Amelia said, restricting herself from bolting there and then.

_Just until we get two blocks away, until I can sprint home_, she chanted away in her head. _Two blocks, two blocks, just two blocks_…

* * *

It had been no use.

They didn't get in the range of two blocks from her home before Matthieu grabbed her in a flash, dragging her in a nearby alleyway.

She tried to scream, or at least yelp in surprise, but his hand was clamped over her mouth. He pushed her up against the wall, successfully pinning her, as if she were made of thin plastic. Her bag was flung out of her hand on the impact, losing her first possible weapon.

Yes, it was stupid to put her hopes in her candy bag, but she'd once swung it at her dad when he spooked her after she came back with it full, and it had caused him—a big, burly _army-man_—to double over, clutching his stomach.

"I've waited so long," Matthieu purred, licking his lips. "I was looking for a bit of a treat, and was rewarded when you came into range. I decided to follow you, but your little friends noticed me."

"D-Damn, I was right," Amelia chocked back in a whisper.

"Oh? You knew of my ploy?" he asked, amusement and interest clearly written on his face.

"Knew enough...to know something was wrong," she said, fighting to breath properly with the pressure on her chest.

"Interesting…That would explain why you smelled so delicious," he smirked, violet eyes flashing. "You had enough power to know something was amiss…You felt my power, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah…After I got close enough," Amelia admitted, watching him closely, wracking her head for a plan.

"And to think, I was going to go after regular ones…Or at least settle for that little blonde friend of yours. Good thing we crossed paths, then, eh, Amelia?," he breathed. He'd removed one of his hands from pinning her, but had quickly used his body to hold her against the alley wall. His icy hand traced the features of her face.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. And what's worst, at this close a range, his full charm was being used, causing her head to feel like it was getting dragged deep underwater.

"Don't worry, love," he said huskily, between tracing her jaw line with his lips. "I'm more responsible and thorough than some of my peers."

Her breath and heartbeat hitched as he began to trace down her face and neck with the tips of his teeth—no, not teeth, they were too pointy for that…His FANGS.

She shuddered as he took a small nip at her collarbone, his tongue flickering out to lap up the prick of blood that bloomed on her skin.

What came after was a whirl, stifling her senses, making her feel drugged. He nipped and kissed and tasted her skin. He explored her body, causing her to moan and whimper in ecstasy as he found certain sensitive points.

He ravished her completely, causing her arousal to mount until he finally ground his pelvis with hers, finally giving her the needed release. Even though she was completely against it, completely horrified at what would eventually come, she allowed it all to happen.

It would probably be one of the last positive things to happen in her life, anyway.

He breathed out, seemingly ready to dig into her neck, then suddenly clamped onto her exposed shoulder. He quickly drew some blood, keeping a hand on her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise and pain.

He smirked, looking up at her terrified face. It was making his lust mount, but he restrained himself.

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away soon," he murmured silkily in her ear, as she trembled, trying to keep her breathing under control and the tears from leaving her eyes.

He then shoved his wet tongue in her mouth as he started to unbutton his pants. Before she could blink, he had her sitting against the wall, looming over her. With an odd gentleness, he parted her legs, his hand disappearing under her skirt to tease her clit.

She whimpered, weakly trying to struggle, but she knew it was futile. He readied his member, and then entered her slowly, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She clawed at his back, muscles tightening, as she panted and groaned from having such thick, long cock as his inside her.

He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed. He unbuttoned her top, his hands and mouth roaming over the soft skin of her breasts and abdomen.

His nipping and toying soon became ravenous the more he thrust into her. So much so that his tail and devil's wings started to rip their way out of his skin and through the flimsy fabric of his suit; a sure sign that the full demon was emerging and that he was ready to take her life soon.

She was beginning to see stars, though. She couldn't tell what anything was, anymore, only that she was getting fucked and she was probably going to be murdered and this was terrifying as HELL.

Before she could stop herself, she felt a thick feeling beginning to mount in her vulva. Combined with how he dug into her and how he started growling in such a sultry manner and the fact that this was **the** greatest fuck in her short life so far, despite everything…

It was all too much, and she tipped over the edge of reasoning. She started to moan in earnest, riding the waves of her climax, as she gripped the monster's shoulders, her nails digging in and drawing blood.

- #-

He snarled, panting as he moved quickly against her rocking, voluptuous hips that were as smooth as velvet.

He loved how she looked any other time, but while she was in orgasm, under him, she looked the most breathtaking. He loved her whimpers and groans, which got his blood boiling. He loved how many emotions passed by her smooth face. He loved how she was leaving thick grooves in his back, which made everything more **real**.

He loved how utterly helpless she was, under him. How frail this puny human really was. How soft and delicious her flimsy skin was.

He really was trying to hold back. Maybe he could spare her, he'd thought.

It was foolish, though, to think it. Even if she was intriguing, she was a meal, and an extremely pleasant one at that.

All thoughts of possibly trapping her and ravaging her body day after day, before his restraint broke and he got the pleasant release of ripping out her throat, had fled quickly. All that was left was the mounting pleasure and the complete ecstasy of watching her climax and scrabble and ram her hips against his.

All that was left was wanting to just **have** her, once and for all. To finally sink his teeth in the one last place that the smooth, vulnerable skin of the young woman that had not been tasted by his hungry mouth.

All that was left was to sink his teeth in the front of her throat, the most vulnerable place on the human body, where any small groove would cause blood to gush forth.

- #-

Amelia had just enough time to look into those deep violet pools, and for her mind to register how fucking **great** that fuck was (—not rape; that was much too hopeless and dark, even in **this** situation. Because she had nothing left, so why give into the despair of being forced into this? She wasn't going to survive, she might as well enjoy the sensations of her body. And if she put her mind to it, she could imagine her wanting this instead of it being forced on her, _just_ to take a bit of the pain away—). And that she was going to die now.

Just enough time to completely envision her murderer, and wonder what ifs, like '_what if he wasn't a demon that kills his victims?_' or '_what if he was normal and just rough in bed?_'.

Amelia had just enough time to do all that before he sunk down and ripped her throat apart, excreting his fluids in her, in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

It would take only a chance encounter with something not of this world to end her Halloween experiences—and her life.


End file.
